Disc golf (sometimes called Frisbee®, Golf, or FROLF) is a disc game in which individual players throw a flying disc into a basket or at a target. According to the Professional Disc Golf Association, “The object of the game is to traverse a course from beginning to end in the fewest number of throws of the disc.” Three basic components go into a course design: Disc Pole Holes, Tee Signs and Tee Pads. A Disc Pole Hole comprises a center pole, chain holder and a basket. A set of chains hang down from the chain holder surrounding the center pole. Surrounding the pole below the chains is a circular basket that serves to catch a disc thrown at the chains of the Disc Pole Hole. The Disc Pole Hole is also commonly known as a basket or a catcher. When the disc drops into the basket the player moves to the next Tee.
For each hole, a tee pad provides a firm and level foundation to start play from or “tee off”. Some courses have alternative tee pads for a given hole. Similar to traditional golf, one tee is often closer to the target, allowing multiple players of different skill levels a better chance of competitive play.
Analogous to the various types of clubs in traditional golf, there different types of discs in disc golf that are used in different playing situations. The basic types of discs include putters, mid-range discs, and drivers. Putters are designed to fly straight, predictably, and very slowly compared to mid-range discs and drivers. Mid-range discs have slightly sharper edges, which enable them to cut through the air better. Drivers have the sharpest edge and have most of their mass concentrated on the outer rim of the disc rather than distributed equally throughout.
Drivers are often further divided into different categories. For example, one manufacturer provides distance drivers and fairway drivers, with a fairway driver being somewhere between a distance drive and a mid-range disc. Other driver categories may include long drivers, extra long drivers and maximum distance drivers.
Players, especially experienced players, may carry a dozen or more discs with them, together with accessories such as disc bags, water or other beverage, sunscreen, towels, jacket, umbrella, folding chair and so forth. Discs are typically carried in a duffel bag or something similar and carriers specifically adapted for carrying disks and some accessories are commercially available.
United States patent application US2002/0105156 A1 by Glidden, published Aug. 8, 2002, entitled Disc Golf Bagcart discloses a manual cart for carrying disc golf equipment. Glidden, however, does not disclose a cart having a seat or other advantages of the present disclosure.
There is a need, therefore, for an apparatus to transport disc golf discs, equipment, accessories, refreshments and other items for the enjoyment of disc golf.